1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card, and more particularly, to an IC card having an electro-phoretic display for displaying information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The IC card is popularly used in many purposes, such as credit card, computer security, financial, health care and personal identify. The characteristic of the IC card is that the card has a memory for storing personal information or security code. When the IC card is utilized in security purpose, the security machine will read the security code stored in the IC card to identify the user. When the IC card is utilized in banking purpose, the ATM machine will read the banking account information stored in the IC card.
The information stored in the conventional IC card can be only read by machine via the card reader, and users cannot recognize the information stored or updated in the IC card. It causes some inconvenience to the card holders.